


Hooked On All These Feelings

by catdragon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a shitton of fluff, it's basically only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdragon/pseuds/catdragon
Summary: Cheryl tries on Toni's Serpent jacket and Toni loves it (Cheryl does too)





	Hooked On All These Feelings

If anyone had asked her if she would ever be on friendly terms with Cheryl Blossom when she had walked into Riverdale High, Toni would have laughed at their face. Never in a million years would she have expected to become best friends with the queen bee of the Northside. But here she was, not just the best friend of Cheryl, but on very friendly terms. Friendly terms that included currently kissing the queen bee herself in the school’s bathroom. Toni still wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up here but she couldn’t say she minded. Cheryl had intrigued her and Toni had felt the need to get to know her. Which now included getting to know Cheryl’s mouth.  
“Come over tonight” Cheryl’s tone was almost pleading as they pulled back, both of them out of breath.  
“Won’t your mom mind?” Toni knew Cheryl’s mom didn’t approve, didn’t even know about how close the two girls were.  
“She’s out of town for the week, only Nana Rose is there but she loves you so that’s not a problem.”  
Toni gave Cheryl another kiss to reassure her, “Of course I’ll come over then. I mean how can I resist those puppy eyes right?” 

 

They were in Cheryl’s room, sitting on her bed while Toni was flipping through Cheryl’s drawings. They were amazing. The girl was absurdly talented and Toni couldn’t keep her eyes of the soft pencil strokes on the paper, analysing each aspect, each line, with care. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, fingers tracing over the letters on her jacket. She looked up and found Cheryl almost mesmerized while she was tracing the snake slithering down Toni’s back. A soft side of Cheryl that she usually tried to hide underneath her bitchy layer but came out sometimes, usually when they were alone. 

“You want to try it on?” Toni asked, a smile playing on her lips. Cheryl’s head snapped up, “What?” 

“My jacket. You seem to like it” Toni teased. “You could try it on. If you want to.” Cheryl looked shocked for a moment.  
“Are you sure? Is that even allowed?” 

Toni turned around, her arms finding their way around the other girls body, holding her in place. “Since when does Cheryl Bombshell care about the rules?” she asked, one eyebrow raised, knowing full well Cheryl could never back away from a challenge. Cheryl smirked, “I don’t. Rules were invented to be broken. By me.” 

“So you want to try it on?” 

Cheryl slid the jacket down Toni’s shoulders, a silent answer. Toni took the jacket off but held on to it. “Turn around,” she told the girl sitting in front of her. Cheryl obeyed, turning around and moving her hair out of the way. Toni helped her put on the jacket. The moment was more tender than Toni would have expected considering it concerned a leather gang jacket. The jacket fell effortlessly around Cheryl’s shoulders, the snake looking dangerous on her back. Cheryl adjusted it a bit before she spun around again. Toni couldn’t do anything but stare, speechless by the sight of the other girl in her leather serpent jacket. Cheryl’s red locks gave the jacket an extra something that Toni couldn’t place exactly but she couldn’t say she minded either. A grin slowly spread along Cheryl’s face. 

“Didn’t know this was something you were into, Tee-Tee.” She licked her lips, probably to agonize Toni even further, or maybe she didn’t realize what effect exactly she was having on Toni. Either way, Toni couldn’t resist and pushed Cheryl down on the bed, pinning the girl’s arms down underneath her own. Cheryl was taken aback by the sudden action but the mischievous glint in her eye remained. “I can see you’re really liking this, maybe I should wear your clothes more often.” 

“You should, seems like I’m really into it.” Cheryl’s eyes went dark and Toni leaned down, pushing hair of the redhead aside, her lips almost touching Cheryl’s ear as she whispered “That jacket, Cheryl, looks like it was made for you to wear it. I have never seen anyone look that good in a serpent jacket.” Cheryl wrestled one of her arms free and pulled Toni down onto her, their lips meeting in a sweet but passionate kiss. 

“You look very good in this jacket yourself you know." Toni smirked, “I know.” 

She lied down on her side, facing the girl lying next to her, arms still wrapped around her. 

“So how does it feel? Wearing it?” Toni asked. 

“Like wearing a leather jacket.”

Toni shook her head, chuckling, and looked expectantly at Cheryl who was grinning. 

“What else?” Cheryl rolled her eyes, 

“I don’t know. I suppose… Warm. It feels warm. Like you trust me enough to let me carry this important piece of you with me. Even though you’re technically not supposed to let me wear it.” She smiled, staring right into Toni’s eyes, making Toni feel all warm inside as well. “It feels like you,” Cheryl added. 

“I do, you know. Trust you.” Cheryl smiled, a soft warm smile, a private smile, a smile that Toni could look at forever. Then again, she could look at Cheryl forever whatever look she was wearing on her face. 

“Why do you trust me so much? I know how much this jacket means to you Toni. I can’t believe you’re letting me wear it.” The questioning look in Cheryl’s eye made Toni’s heart break, how Cheryl couldn’t understand how much she meant to her. So in response, Toni pulled Cheryl closer into her arms.

“Because I love you Cheryl, so much. I have never let anyone wear that jacket before. But you are special. I love you.” A few tears were sliding down Cheryl’s cheeks, but she looked happier than Toni had ever seen her. 

“I love you too Toni.” It was only a whisper but the two were close enough that Toni couldn’t miss the words coming out of the other girl’s mouth. The girl that she loved. The girl that loved her back. The girl that had gone through so much. The girl that didn’t understand how she could be loved. The girl that deserved all the happiness in the world. And Toni was going to do her damn best to make sure that the only tears on Cheryl’s cheeks were going to be tears of happiness. Tears like the ones Toni was now carefully brushing of Cheryl’s cheeks. The small smile on Cheryl’s lips was full of love, full of happiness and joy. It was the best smile Toni had ever seen on her, even though she loved all of Cheryl’s smiles. “Thank you,” Cheryl whispered, “thank you for seeing me. For trusting me. For loving me.”  
Toni simply hugged the redhead tight, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s what you deserve. After all, you’re sensational.”


End file.
